Always stays the same
by carmen-69
Summary: SLASH! Korhatár: 16 év! Placebos Stefan Olsdal és Brian Molko könnyed kis iromány. Konkrét aktus nélkül, inkább csak utalások. Figyelm.: a nyelvezet néhol talán nem a legszalonképesebb.. de hát egy pasi agyában mi az? Tartalom: egy koncert két szemszögből


_Cím__:  
Always stays the same_

_Írta__:  
Carmen_

_E-mail__:  
carmen-69'kukac'freemail.hu (nemtom mér nem fogadja el a kukacot :P)  
(lehet megdobálni kritikával, sőt ha valaki elolvassa a sztorijaim, el is várom, hogy legalább egy-két szóval illesse :))_

_Páros:__  
Stefan Olsdal/Brian Molko (Placebo)  
SLASH, bár nem konkrét, csak utalások, de azért a 16-os karika bőven jár._

_Tartalom__:  
Nézzünk be egy kicsit a fiúk fejébe… ;) _

_Idézetek (+a cím):  
__Placebo – English summer rain_

_Figyelmeztetés:  
__A nyelvezet hmm… néha talán nem a legszalonképesebb. De hát egy pasi agyában mi az:))_

_

* * *

__Always__ stays the same, nothing ever changes…_ a hangod csilingel az arénában. Rámnézel, és felfedezem a szemedben azt az ismerősen lángoló tüzet, ami időről-időre mindig fellobban benned. Mindig ugyanaz. Semmi nem változik. Nem változol, mindig megkívánsz. És én sem változom, bármikor megkaphatsz. Senki és semmi nem áll közénk. Csak egy pillantásodba, egy érintésedbe, egyetlen szavadba kerül. Vagy még ennyibe sem. Kérned sem kell. _Érzem_ mikor mit akarsz, bennem élsz, ismerlek kölyökkorunk óta. 

Most is, ahogy itt táncikálsz előttem, ahogy elsuhansz mögöttem, és futva megérintesz, érzem hogy kívánsz, és érzem hogy tudatában vagy annak, hogy én is őrülten kívánlak.

Olyan régen láttalak ilyennek, kiszívta az energiáid a temérdek koncert, interjúk, szereplések. Pedig én minden éjjel szívesen látnám a szemedben ezt a vágyat, amit most is. Tudom, hülyeség mindig erre várnom. Ha hallanád a gondolataim, soha többé nem tennéd meg, amit ma éjszakára tervezel.

Ajkaid hozzáérnek a mikrofon borításához. Beleborzongok a látványba. Azután azon akad meg a szemem, ahogyan a mikrofont fogod. És a mikrofonállványt. Ahogyan markolod mindkettőt. Valószínűleg ösztönből nyúzom a gitárt, mert pillanatnyilag egyetlen agysejtem sem figyel az ujjaim mozdulataira. Vastag, kemény, huszonöt centis rúd a kezedben, végén egy kisebb gömbbel, ami a szádhoz ér. Összefolyik előttem a kép, és látom ahogy a farkamat tartod a kezedben, és úgy énekled a sorokat. Bizarr? Több annál.

_Hold your breath and count to ten…_ tíz másodpercre tényleg elfelejtek levegőt venni, pedig nem volt tervben, hogy ennyire komolyan veszem a szavaid. Elhessegetem a ködös képet a szemeim elől, agyamnak néhány négyzetcentiméterét próbálom rávenni, hogy koncentráljon a jelenre az álmodozás helyett.

Ma este megduglak. Na és akkor mi van? Százszor megtettem már. De ahogy letérdelsz, aztán a lábaim közé furakszol, képtelen vagyok ennyire félvállról venni az egészet. Próbálok arrébb lépni, de körbefogod combom. Kicsi ujjaid a húsomba olvadnak, feláll a szőr a karomon az érintésedtől. Minden erőmmel azon vagyok, hogy rávegyem magam, hogy _más_ ne álljon még fel.

Ki kell néznem valami biztos pontot, amit bámulhatok. Valami kiábrándítót. Szűk, fehér farmer van rajtam. Ha most begerjedek, az nagyon messziről is tökéletesen látszódni fog. Bár valószínűleg senki nem bánná, köztudottan perverz közönségünkből, de én azért inkább későbbre tartogatnám.

Megvan. Ott egy srác a harmadik sorban. Nem túl helyes, és látszólag nem is izgatja annyira a koncert. Koránt sem annyira, mint Te engem. Úgy tűnik a barátnője cibálta el, mert egy visítva ugráló leányzóba kapaszkodik épp.

Felállsz, és arrébb ficánkolsz. Győzelem! Sikerült legalább valamennyire higgadtnak maradnom, amíg Te a lábaim között matattál. Magam sem értem, hogyan csináltam…

Felmászol Stevehez. Nem zaklathatod szegényt, csak azért hogy engem felhúzz! A tenyered a vállára teszed, közel hajolsz hozzá úgy énekelsz. Egy pillanatra feléd fordítja a fejét. Rád mosolyog. Lejjebb csúsztatod a kezed a mellén, és megcsókolod. Hagyd abba!

Odasétálok a dobszerelés elé, Te pedig kitekergőzöl Steve dobjai elé. Muszáj melléd állnom, még a végén leesel. Néha olyan kis szerencsétlen vagy. Lehajolsz, és egy futó csókot adsz az ajkaimra. Erre nem számítottam. Megremegek, és elvétek egy hangot a gitáron. Valószínűleg az emberek kilencvenkilenc és fél százaléka észre sem vette, de Te a magad pimasz módján rám vigyorogsz. Tudod, hogy miattad van.

_Start again, start again, start again_… újrakezdeném én, vagy inkább folytatnám! Halkul a zene, az utolsó taktusoknál egy nagy ugrással rám veted magad, ennivaló combjaid közé szorítva a derekam. A fény elhalványul. A színpadon néhány másodpercre sötét lesz. A tömeg őrjöngve visít, találgatnak mi történhet a sötétben.

Megcsókollak, a nyelvem szomjas ajkaid közé dugom, a farkam a fenekednek feszül. Leteszlek a dobogóra, hátradöntlek, és még jobban neked nyomom ágaskodó izgalmam. Pajzán vigyorral próbálsz szabadulni a karjaimból, rád dőlök és egy utolsó nedves csók után a füledbe súgok: „Legszívesebben azonnal, itt helyben megkúrnálak." Kibontod magad a bennem izzó vágytól elgyengült kezeim közül, és gyorsan a helyedre sietsz. A gitárod már vár rád.

Tudom hogy a koncert végéig alig fogsz rám nézni, csak nyúzod majd a hangszered, és teszed a dolgod. Azt hiszed, lecsillapodok. De csak még jobban felizgat, ha közömbös vagy. Tulajdonképpen ezek után bármilyen vagy, felizgatsz. Már késő visszacsinálni, amit tettél, ma éjjel végre újra az enyém leszel!

* * *

Baszd meg Stef! Már megint a csípődet riszálod előttem. Már megint úgy csinálsz, mintha a műsor a közönségnek szólna. Pedig nekem szól. Csak nekem ringatod az édes kis feneked. 

Én pedig önkéntelen is végigfuttatom egyik tenyerem a hátsódon, mikor elsétálok mögötted. A közönség persze üvölt. Mintha ez az apró mozdulat is nekik szólt volna. Milyen hiú itt mindenki, azt hiszik, minden értük van. Pedig csak végigsimítottam a seggeden. Mert jól esett. Nem másért.

Mikor is volt, amikor utoljára úgy istenigazából megbasztál? Két hónapja? Vagy talán már három? Régen, az biztos.

Néhány hete egy tévéshow felvétele előtt leszoptalak a vécében. De az nem számít kefélésnek. Mindenesetre vicces volt. Főleg amikor egyszerre röhögtünk fel a műsor producerének ijedt arcán, amint meglátott minket kifelé jönni ugyanabból a fülkéből. Az egész felvétel alatt alig bírtuk visszafojtani a nevetést, amikor egyszer-egyszer véletlenül a pasas felé kalandozott a szemünk. Hogy bír valaki egy órán keresztül ugyanabban a rémült arckifejezésben ülni, és bámulni ki a fejéből?

Még két szám. Negyed óra, és megkapod amit akarsz. Legalábbis az első felvonást. Addig bírd ki drágám.

Letérdelek_. I'm in the basement, you're in the sky…_ Te pedig újra elém táncolsz, a feneked így épp a fejemmel egyvonalban van. Mint két tökéletesen gömbölyű alma. Hogy szereted, amikor megmarkolom őket a két kezemmel! Amikor végignyalok a kettő közötti vonalon, ahogyan édes kis bejáratodhoz tévedek, és nyelvem hegyével gyengéden beljebb nyomakodok…

Te kis kurva! Már megint felizgattál…

Négykézláb közelebb mászok hozzád. Mintha megint jobban üvöltene a tömeg. De kit érdekel már? Megragadom az egyik combod, hogy ne bírj elszökni. A lábaid közé térdelek. Tartsd vissza a lélegzeted, és számolj el tízig, hadd lássam, mennyire vagy kész a folytatásra. A fejemet a farkadnak nyomom. Próbálsz kifejezéstelen arcot erőltetni magadra. Azt hiszed nem tudom, mennyire élvezed az egészet? Ribanc! Mielőtt elsülsz a kezeim között, otthagylak.

Még két szám. Bírd ki!

Felmászok Stevehez, egy darabig a háta mögött éneklek, aztán adok neki egy puszit. Ő mindig kimarad a dolgokból. Bár valószínűleg annyira nem bánja.

Kiegyensúlyozok az emelvény szélére, Te is ideriszálod a feneked. Így, egy félméteres dobogón állva, végre nem kell felnéznem rád. Most majdnem egy fejjel magasabb vagyok nálad. Fura érzés. De azért élvezem. A válladra teszem a kezem. Most Te nézel fel rám. Csillogó szemekkel mosolyogsz fel rám. Próbálsz angyalnak tűnni. De hé, ez az én reszortom! Bár Te is egészen jól csinálod, egy puszit talán megérdemelsz.

Nocsak nocsak… csak nem megcsúszott a kezünk? És vajon mi az oka? Talán többet kellene gyakorolnod drágám.

Néhány másodperc és a reflektorok kialszanak. Hadd kapjon az őrjöngő csürhe ma este utoljára még valamit, amit nem felejt el. Csak egy ugrás. A lábaim az égnek merednek, épp úgy mint a farkad. A kezeid a fenekemen, ismerős a testhelyzet. Szeretem, ahogy a föld felett tartasz, minden erőt, amit benned érzek. Csak néhány pillanatig van ilyen sötét, ne húzd az időt, gyere már! Csókolj meg!

És most eressz!

Nem kell a fülembe suttognod, tökéletesen tisztában vagyok azzal, mit tennél most velem.

Eressz!

Már csak két szám.

Bírd ki!


End file.
